


Workout Wonders

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Farting, Inflation, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After getting pissed off with Optimus, Sentinel decides to make himself more famous, by any means necessary.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Workout Wonders

Sentinel growled as he walked into the gym. How dare Optimus claim that he was better than him? He was nothing more an Elite Guard washout, whilst Sentinel had worked tirelessly to ensure that he was in the best position possible, and when Magnus was going to retire, Sentinel would assume the position of Magnus, which would really allow to stick it to Optimus. His heavy footfalls in the gym announced to other bots that he wasn’t in the mood to talk, and they quickly stepped aside, allowing him to walk past them and straight towards the large treadmill nearby.

He climbed on the treadmill and quickly programmed in his settings, wanting to run as far as possible. He was so angry right now, and all he wanted to do was make sure that he didn’t take it out on some bot that didn’t deserve it. He started it up and began to run. It wasn’t long until he was starting to break out into a sweat, but he completely ignored it in favour of pushing his limits. He was going to prove that he was better than that Elite Guard failure, no matter what it took to show it!

He panted as he continued to work out, smirking as he began feel the sweat build up in his pits, aft and crotch, before sighing angrily. The treadmill was good, but it really wasn’t going to help him win anything or help him burn off his frustration. With a grunt, he stopped the treadmill and stepped off, scanning the gym to look for somewhere else to try and burn off his anger. He smiled as he noticed a rowing machine nearby that was currently unused, and he quickly made his way over to it, wanting to make use of it.

Getting onto the machine, he set himself up and began to use it, making sure to that his position was correct, so that he didn’t have to worry about injuring himself later down the line from an improper posture. He watched as his distance gradually built up on the screen and he kept on going, the rising distance fuelling his desire to keep going. The sweat continued to build up, and he didn’t care, sighing as his anger began to give way to surprise as his distance now equalled two and a half miles. He was feeling proud of himself.

He panted as his arms began to ache a bit, at which point he logged his distance and got off. He didn’t want to injure himself just for the sake of burning off his rage, otherwise he would be in a worse position, and that would do him no favours. He glanced around the gym, noticing several other areas, but the one that stuck out to him the most was the dumbbell rack nearby. He made his way over to it and glanced over the weights, before he selected the right one for him and took it off the shelf.

After taking the weights off the wall rack, he got into the position and began to curl, lifting up one arm, and curling it, before lowering it. He grinned, making sure to repeat the process with the other arm, as he didn’t want to have uneven arms. He sighed and slowly worked himself into a routine, going left arm, right arm, then repeating it, making a mental note of each one that he did. His arms went up and down and he hummed, wanting to make sure he didn’t lose count, otherwise he would have to start all over again.

He continued on with his routine, noting when he hit ten, which was briefly followed by twenty and then thirty. After reaching a grand total of fifty on each arm, he sighed and placed them back on the rack. He had one other exercise in mind, but he wanted a drink first, otherwise he would risk passing out. However, instead of going to the vending machines nearby that offered various types of energon and some snacks to keep his energy levels up, Sentinel had his own refuelling method in mind, although it did tend to make him very gassy after.

Pulling some rank energon from his subspace, he opened and began to drink it, ignoring the looks from other patrons in the gym. His had been there for so long it had gone a deep grey colour, which meant that it was very foul, and only an idiot would consume it. He didn’t care what the others though of him though, and, he continued to drink it until he had emptied the cube. He dumped it in a nearby bin and made his way over to the barbell area, his tank gurgling and groaning loudly in protest at the energon.

Ignoring it, he grabbed a barbell and got into the correct position, before he began to squat, forcing the contents of his tank to roll around, before he lifted himself back up and repeated the process. He kept a count in his head as he continued the exercise, smirking as his tank gurgled louder and louder, causing some of the gas building up to move to his aft. Sentinel grinned and dropped down to do another barbell squat, when he felt the pressure build up. It wouldn’t be long until he let one rip, which he was looking forward to.

As he came up from another rep and dropped down, he finally let it out. It was loud, long and it smelt foul. He coughed and groaned as he continued doing a couple of reps, before he let out another fart, laughing a bit. It didn’t take long for the smell to fill the gym, and he blasted another out, trying not to laugh as he heard the other gym goers moan and complain. Sighing as he finished off his last rep, he quickly placed the barbell back in its place and left the gym, laughing at the strong smell.

It was a few minutes when he returned home after leaving the gym. He smiled as he walked in and shut the door behind him. There was nothing like getting home, and he was looking forward to seeing what else he could do. Farting like that had given him a rush at the gym, and he wanted to elevate it at home. One question though, how the hell could he do something like that? He didn’t have a home gym, even though he desperately wanted one! As he ponded on what to do, he felt another fart rapidly building up. 

He lifted his leg up and let out a rather loud and smelly fart, grinning as he fanned the air. The smell was thick and strong, but it did little to bother him, as he sniffed the air and moaned, panting a bit. He let another one off as he sat down on his couch, which creaked and groaned in protest. He let off another fart, a big grin on his face as he felt it sink into the suffering couch. He rocked around a bit, firing off another one, moaning a bit as he sniffed the air, sighing contently.

He wanted to be famous! If Optimus was famous, why couldn’t he be? He was going to do it, no matter what! He sat there, pondering what he could do next, before it hit him. He stood up, his couch sighing in relief, before sitting back down as an idea started to form. Something with a getting big theme. Maybe some weight gain would help him, but he really didn’t feel like gorging on food. He pondered for a moment, before it came to him. He could inflate himself to a ginormous size! Sentinel grinned as he began plotting it. 

He wanted to be really big, almost like a blimp! It may tarnish his reputation, but if he was more famous than Optimus, it really didn’t matter! He grinned as he continued to form it in his head. How would he do it? What were the necessary steps that he needed to take to make sure that it didn’t go wrong? He looked at himself, imagining how he would look as a fat bot. He didn’t like the idea of it, so he decided that he would do it in vehicle mode, which would be a new thing for him.

He had an air pump in a nearby cupboard, and he could use that to become very large indeed. He hummed as he got up from the couch and walked towards the closet door, hoping that the pump was in there and that he would be able to inflate himself to the size that he wanted, otherwise he would be screwed, and that would be a nightmare all on its own. He grinned as he opened it and he saw the air pump, relieved to see that it still worked correctly, and that it was still all in one piece. 

Without wasting any time, he took it out of the cupboard, turning it in his servos as he looked it over again, wanting to double check everything before setting his plan into motion. He didn’t want to begin this and then suddenly the air was leaking out of the hose in a hole that he hadn’t spotted before. After being satisfied with the pump’s appearance and the tube’s quality, he removed his aft plating to get ready to stuff it in his aft. He smirked and began to get everything set up to stream it out to the entire planet.

He sighed as he pressed the tube to his tight aft. It felt so good and he hadn’t even pushed it in yet. He took a deep breath and shoved it in, moaning as his hole stretched to fit it inside. Sentinel sighed as he shoved it in a little further, wanting to make sure that it wouldn’t pop out, huffing in pleasure as he walked over to a nearby computer and set it to record as soon as he transformed. He didn’t want to show his face in this, but his altmode was a one-of-a-kind, which helped a lot.

With a sigh, he quickly turned the pump on and transformed into his signature blue truck altmode, feeling rather strange as he settled down on his tyres. His alt was coated in a light sheen and the inside didn’t smell too good, no doubt from the all the sweat he had built up during his session at the gym, and then the strong interior smell from all of the nasty farts he had been letting of. He cocked a rear tyre and let one off, sighing as he heard his seats creak, no doubt pushed out from the smelly gas. 

It wasn’t long after he had transformed that the pump began to work its magic. His already abused seats began to fill up with the air from the pump, making him groan as he felt the seats begin to bulge, as well as his headliner, which started to swell up with the air, sagging and groaning as it began fill up and drop to his swelling seats. As if that wasn’t enough, his dashboard began to bulge, with the screen in the center of the dashboard started to become engulfed by the rapidly swelling dashboard, which creaked and groaned loudly.

His exterior was the next to be inflated, with his fenders and beginning to bulge out, Sentinel sighing and watching as the viewer count climbed. It wasn’t long before over one hundred thousand people were watching as his exterior continued to inflate, causing him to sink down on his suspension. The blue mech groaned as he felt himself get fatter and fatter. He had never felt so stuffed in his life, but he was determined to not give up just yet. He wanted to keep going until everyone on the planet knew who he was, no matter what they did.

He started rocking from side to side on his suspension, grinning as he heard his suffering shocks whine and groan as they were forced to take on a growing load. Sentinel groaned and shuddered as he heard his tyres whining and groaning. His doors and roof began to swell up as well. The mech groaned as he continued to grow, his body feeling on the verge of popping. His suspension continued to whine and groan as Sentinel’s exterior and interior continued to swell up with air. By now, about half a million people watched him as he continued to grow.

He groaned as he finally reached capacity and the pump shut off, leaving him a massive creaking mass. He didn’t care what happened to him as he felt his altmode trembling and straining as it tried his best to stay together. He bounced a bit on his suspension, groaning as the air moved around inside him. He was trying his best to not burst at this stage. “Primus I feel so stuffed! How much air did I take in?” He sighed in relief as his suspension sagged and his tyres whined, clearly not happy with the burden placed on them.

His tanks began to gurgle and groan, as all of the air shifted around inside him. It seemed that all of the air that had been crammed into him was now trying to make itself known, and it wouldn’t be long before it did so. He rocked himself around, groaning as he felt his tanks gurgle and groan again, before the helium began to slowly travel towards his vents. It wouldn’t be long until it made its explosive appearance. Sentinel groaned as he felt it build up, and he grunted. He wasn’t expecting it to be loud and smelly though.

It started off rather quiet, slowly building up into a loud and rather strong fart. He groaned as he felt himself begin to feel a little more relieved. His shocks began to slowly decompress as the strong and loud fart continued, before stopping. As Sentinel stopped and wondered what had happened, he was suddenly cut off by another blast from his ass, making his entire form rock back and forth. He groaned and shuddered as he felt this second blast erupt from him, and he groaned as it was forced into his bloated and bulging interior, making him sigh loudly.

His nasty farts continued to be blasted out, causing him to deflate more and more, his tyres and overworked suspension sighing in relief. He groaned again as he farted, rolling down his windows to let some of the stink out. His interior began to go down as air flowed out through the open windows, and it was forced out of the vents into the interior. The screen in the dashboard was revealed as the dash shrank back, and it wasn’t long before Sentinel was back to his pre blimped self. He sent a request for the filming to stop, satisfied.


End file.
